


Redamancy

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, daily life, just jungyu being together really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: Just Jungyu living their daily life loving each other





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I really hope you enjoy this one~ please let me know what you think about this story as I want to improve my writing >< thank you for giving this one a chance!

Movies always portrayed surprises as a big thing. Before, Junhui also thought the same. He had imagine how nice it would be to expect nothing while other people care enough to think and come up with any sort of surprise for you. But it was before he knew better.  
\---

There is no blindfold nor any surprises bravado. The only thing that exist is the sight of Mingyu, the man he had love for several years now, carrying a big box with his name written on it. His tanned skin glowed in sweat. Strong arms exposed as he wore a sleaveless shirt. It had been years but Junhui could still feel his heart pounding at the sight of his long-time-lover smiling.

“Are you just gonna stand and watch as I broke my bones carrying your excessive amount of wardrobe?” Mingyu said in an attempt annoyed tone. Of course he is fooling no one, not even Junhui, with that widest smile plastered on his dumb face.

Junhui outomatically rolled his eyes and then picked up the nearest box. “those are my sweater collection and you love them,” he said glaring to the box, “like it or not they are what make your life worth living.”

“well,” Mingyu trailed, “you’re not exactly wrong. It’s true that I’m crazy about you in sweaters but really, it’s rarely because of the sweater and mostly because of its owner,” the taller of the two said shamelessly as he placed the box in the corner of the room. Junhui did the same very quietly and hurriedly make his way back to bring another boxes to their supposed rooms, avoiding Mingyu’s wide gazes.

He rather not have Mingyu teasing his flustered face on their first day, really.

The said man doesn’t, though. He just smiled and humming happily at the sight as he started to put things in place. At some point they had finish almost half of their new apartment and Mingyu snicker a grin when he saw Junhui still fidgeting and blushing like he did several hours ago. He kinda knew Junhui is the type who could sometimes be overthinking and not let go things quickly, but he thought some cleaning would distract him. Guess he was wrong then. 

Mingyu moves closer to Junhui who is currently sitting on the bed, folding Mingyu’s clothes diligently. He sat behind Junhui and slowly put his arms around him. Taken aback, Junhui turns his head around, ready to hit some nasty boyfriend but Mingyu took this as an opening and plant kisses to the tip of Junhui’s nose instead, which cause the older man to blush harder. 

Junhui is pouting and refused to look Mingyu in the eye but both of them know no one is even a bit angry, it was actually the opposite. Junhui feels his chest full and warmth is spreading over his whole body.  
\---

There was never a blindfold nor any surprises bravado. Both Mingyu and Junhui had struggled so much to earn this place. Junhui had cut short his snack allowances and Mingyu even did three part time jobs all at once. Junhui had carefully planned their monthly expenses and cooked cheap meals for both of them over years and Mingyu had stop going to his Friday Soju with Seungkwan and the other so long ago they never ask him to come anymore. 

Their home had never been a surprise, in fact it had been planned too long ago but Junhui feels a tear threatening to fall. He blinked several times and leaned his back onto Mingyu’s board chest. The latter kisses Junhui’s head and entertwined their fingers. Junhui realized the most beautiful thing about this place has never been the pretty wallpapers nor the colorful kitchen counter, not even because it’s there and existing, but the fact that himself and his most loved ones had care enough to earn this home together for the sake of each other.

“hey,” Mingyu whispered into his ear, “baby, what’s wrong?”

Junhui shakes his head, “nothing, I’m just happy to be home with you.”

Maybe some happiness is as simple as that.


End file.
